


Giant Woman

by AnnaOkegom



Series: Scythia Sings [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, I don't even know okay, i have problems, i'm sorry that was cursed wasn't it, scythia has a giant woman fetish, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: In this next episode of "Scythia Sings", Scythia saves Amber and Kyanite's relationship while also saving her own sanity by seeing a giant woman.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZRWS0ia0uI If you want to sing along with Scythia, you can do it here. (turn down your volume though, I don't want you to die)
Relationships: Amber/Kyanite, Elbaite, GET IT BECAUSE SHE'S LITERALLY A RELATIONSHIP-- okay i'll stop
Series: Scythia Sings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576972
Kudos: 1





	Giant Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how didn't I think of this before, especially with all the Scythia Giant Woman jokes we made XD It's great man.

"That's enough! I can't take it anymore!" Amber yelled at Kyanite, turning around away from her. "Kyanite, we're _THROUGH_!"

"I'm done, too! DONE WITH YOU!" Kyanite screamed back, her voice cracking, and turned her back to her now ex-girlfriend too. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN, AMBER!"

Meanwhile, while she watched the whole discussion, Scythia just weeped. Not because she was seeing her friends fighting and breaking up, but because just before that, she was having fun with Elbaite ~~( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~~ but then Amber and Kyanite unfused just so they could argue. It was too much, it was just too much for poor Scythia; now there was no other Giant Woman™ for her to play fun naughty little games with.

But then, suddenly, an idea struck Scythia like lightning! She didn't know where had that come from, since she didn't have a brain, but she couldn't care less. She had to make Amber and Kyanite make up, so they could form Elbaite!

"Guys! I have an idea, a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, approaching the two and putting her hands on their shoulders. "Let's go to take a walk at the mall, the three of us!"

"Fine. But I'm not speaking to _her_." Amber replied, her tone colder than ice.

"Yeah. I'll just pretend _she_ doesn't even exist." Kyanite also said, angry.

Scythia took her hands off their shoulders and opened the door, then the 3 of them walked out. Like they had said, Amber and Kyanite were facing the opposite way of each other, with Amber on Scythia's left side and Kyanite on her right side.

" _*Sigh*_ " Scythia sighed, and started holding both their hands, acting as a bridge between them, and started singing a song she had rehearsed since she first discovered about Giant Women™, in case she ever encountered other Gems. " _All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman, a giant woman!_ "

They reached the mall, and came inside the clothes shop, where Scythia quickly seized a GET-ALONG SHIRT™ and showed it to the two Gems, with a huge smile.

" _All I wanna be, is someone who gets to see, a giant woman_ _!_ " she continued, before Amber and Kyanite walked away from her. But she still didn't lose hope and ran after them. " _All I wanna do, is help you turn into, a giant woman, a giant woman!_ "

They then left the mall and found themselves on the center of the mall, where Scythia dragged them next to the fountain. Sadly, she was poor and had no coins to throw there and wish for Elbaite to reappear; she had already spent all the money she stole from Fuyuki yesterday.

" _All I wanna be, is someone who gets to see, a giant woman!_ " Without hesitating, Scythia pushed Amber and Kyanite into the fountain, and then jumped into the water herself. She hugged them, one with each arm, trying to push them together, but they simply looked away. " _Oh, I know it'll be great, and I just can't wait, to see the person you are together!_ "

Awkwardly, Kyanite and Amber left the water, all soaked, and Scythia followed, without stopping singing. A guard who saw them told them to stop, and they simply ran away, with the two Gems scared and Scythia only laughing. After they finally lost the guard, they took sight of a hotdog stand and bought one for each of them.

" _If you give it a chance, you could do a huge dance!_ " Scythia sang, dancing with her hotdog before kissing it passionately and getting tomato sauce all over her face. " _Because you are, a giant woman_!" 

Scythia threw her entire hotdog down her mouth, and then danced towards Amber and Kyanite. She seized their hotdogs and gave Amber's to Kyanite, and Kyanite's to Amber. The two grimaced before throwing the hotdogs behind them carelessly. 

" _You might even like, being together, and if you don't, it won't be forever!_ " Scythia said, her hands wrapped around their waist. It was a lie, since she'd do anything to keep the two of them fused forever. 

To the horror of Amber and Kyanite, Scythia jumped on the rock base of a person's statue and grabbed onto it with one hand, extending her other hand to the sky dramatically; as soon as she had enough attention from all the thousands of people around them (immediately), she screamed as loud as she could:

" ** _BUT IF IT WERE ME, I'D REALLY WANNA BE, A GIANT WOMAN, A GIANT WOMAN!_** "

Scythia jumped back down, landing on her knees in front of Amber and Kyanite, and stared up at them with her hands clasped together and puppy eyes.

" _All I wanna do, is see you turn into, a giant woman..._ "

Everyone around them clapped at the performance, while Amber and Kyanite glanced at each other, blushing.

"Scythia, please... this isn't helping." Amber said.

"You... can stop now. In fact... you need to stop." Kyanite said.

"Why? I wanna sing!" Scythia replied, getting up.

"Because your vocals suck!" both of them screamed at once.

"See?! It's already having an effect on you! Both of you are agreeing on something!" Scythia exclaimed happily. "I know! I'm gonna do it again, so you can finally make up!"

Kyanite and Amber were already fed up with all this crap; they looked at each other and nodded, before grabbing each other's hands and fusing into Elbaite instantly.

" **GIANT WOMANNNNN!!!!!** " Scythia yelled.

Elbaite gave Scythia the coldest death glare before punching her in the face so strongly that she fell back.

"She almost murdered me!" Scythia gasped, sitting up and watching Elbaite walk away. "She's... SO COOL! WAIT FOR ME, GIANT WOMAN!"


End file.
